Just a little Hope
by AndreaAtlyss
Summary: Shelagh and Patrick are taken ill and their hope is ripped from them. Untill...


"Patrick?" She whispered, softly stroking his hair, taking in his scent and feeling the weight of the world drop on her. When he didn't respond to her words or touch she kissed his forehead and continued again.

"It will get better than this, I promise." She hid back her tears and left the room, kissing Timothy and Angela before she left.

"Mum, I'm so scared! What if I lose him? What if he…" Sister Julienne, immediately pulled her into a hug and cut her off.

"My dear, I've sent Sister Mary Cynthia to your home, she will stay tonight and you will stay here. Timothy came to me, and together we agreed that after four days of Patrick being ill, you need rest. He tells me you haven't slept and you haven't been eating properly." Shelagh lowered her head before letting her tears escape her eyes.

"I can't leave them."

"My sweet girl, it's only for a night." She took Shelagh's hand and lead her into the spare room that had been made up, smelling of sweet apples and cinnamon that Mrs. B had boiled and set on the small dresser to make her feel more at home. Sister Evangelina walked into the room with a pitcher of water and a small glass bottle and spoon, handing Shelagh the glass she sat down and hugged the young girl.

"We need you fit and fiddle, Nurse Mount and I will be taking over the surgery, just until you are on your feet again, then we will assist." She patted her knee and left leaving Sister Julienne to help her settle.

Shelagh kicked off her shoes and removed her cardigan, Sister Julienne got up to leave and she heard the one word that broke her heart. Spoken so soft, but painfully.

"Stay." Tears pushed on sister Julienne's eyes, and she rested a hand on Shelagh's cheek.

"Always."

Shelagh knew she would lose the battle, so why argue. Sister Julienne picked up the bottle of Chloral Hydrate and spoon on the dresser, measuring out the correct amount and handing it to Shelagh. She swallowed the sedative and chased the bitter flavor with her water, returning the cup to the dresser and laying down. The worry Sister Julienne was keeping to herself was so great and the other nuns knew it, she wasn't always made of steel.

Shelagh's eyes began to droop and she could barely hold them open any longer. Laying her head down on her mother figures lap, and feeling the soft strokes to her hair she felt her body give up and release into slumber.

Sister Julienne stood up slowly trying not to disturb Shelagh as she did, she walked out and shut the door behind her leaning against it and letting her tears flow freely. Sister Evangelina found her trying to dry her eyes, but noticing it wasn't working.

"Sister, it will be okay. If there is one thing we can both agree on, it's that they will find a way to be okay."

When Shelagh woke she was wearing her slip, and a new outfit was setting on the chair by her temporary bed. A blue skirt suit and a small toiletry bag with a toothbrush, hair pins and hairbrush, and a pair of stockings. She also noticed her pink silk dressing gown was hanging on the bed post.

She slipped it on and walked across the cold floor to the door, making her way downstairs to the kitchen. It was just dawn but the sun was peeking in through the windows, making it warm and cozy. She put on the kettle and cricked her neck feeling the stiffness before pouring her cup of tea and sitting to enjoy it.

"Shelagh… You-re awake!" Trixie ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug, tears threatening her eyes.

"I've only slept a night!" Shelagh was utterly confused at why her friend was acting so strange towards her.

"Shelagh! You've been asleep for three days! No one could wake you, we sent for Dr. Ron yesterday, Patrick is still far from being himself either." Shelagh felt her knees shaking and giving out from under her.

"Mum!" Timothy screamed, running to her and giving her an enormous hug. She bent down and hugged her son with every ounce of energy that she had, trying not to sob into his hair.

"Trixie, tell me everything. What. Happened?" She asked, the blond nurse standing in front of her, arms still around her son.

"You went into a stress induced coma." The thought of losing her made Timothy hug her tighter and grab her hand, holding it close to his heart.

"What!" Shelagh kissed her son's forehead and quickly ran back up the stairs. Throwing on her dress and letting her curls hang loose. She ran back down the stairs and bolted out of the house. Starting the green austin and throwing it into gear, she was ever so thankful she learned how to drive last year.

Running into her home and passing Sister Mary Cynthia on the way. "Shelagh?!" She reached the top of the stairs and opened the airing cupboard, pulling out Patrick's medical bag and taking it to the bedroom. Sitting on the bed worried and nervous, she picked up Patrick's hand, and ran her fingers through his hair, slowly waking him.

"Patrick, Patrick dear. I've never been more scared in my entire life, and I...I need your help." His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her confused, for the first time in a week sitting up and acknowledging that she was there. She released his hand and reached into his bag, pulling out his stethoscope and handing it to him. The words where horse and almost not even there but he managed to choke them out.

"Where?" He asked, putting the pieces into his ears. She reached over and grabbed the end sliding it into the hole in her dress where she unbuttoned the buttons.

"Count." She had no other words, praying and hoping that the heartbeat she had heard a few days ago was still there.

"Steady one-thirty, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to be sure. Being in a coma for three days scared me, I thought maybe-"

"You were what?! Why wasn't I told?" Patrick had came out of this shell, something had clicked and hearing the life of his unborn child gave him hope again. It was then when Nurse Gilbert ran into the house interrupting the two.

"Doctor Turner! It's an emergency! My pregnant patient has what I think to be Diphtheria and her airway is closing off! Please you're our only hope to save her." The desperation in her voice pained Patrick, 'What if I fail?' he thought to himself, looking over at his secretly pregnant wife.

"Wait for me at the car!" He jumped up and threw on his clothes, sloppily tying his tie and shoes. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door the heat outside was blistering and the car seats burned as they sat. Jumping up they flew into the overcrowded building, having the nurses move Ameera Khatun down off her pillow so she was laying flat.

Making a small incision in her throat and placing a tracheal tube. She gasped, and as her breaths returned to normal so did his. He did it. He saved her. After the proper medicine was administered he left her to rest and returned the young nurse back to Nonnatus, thanking her and the same in return.

After picking up all the necessary vaccines he went back to the group building and everyone was treated and safe from infecting anyone else with Diphtheria. He drove back to their little flat, where his family was waiting. Dropping his bag and nearly falling to his knees from the excitement and exhaustion of the day.

Sister Julienne visited, returning the children home and having a few very cross words with her daughter about running out like that and scaring everyone. After she had returned from the bedroom with the sister all was forgiven. Not wanting to tell Timothy or worry him of the situation. Shelagh had threw on her Nurses uniform and ran over to the surgery, asking Tim to watch Angela for just a wee bit longer. Grabbing paperwork that needed sorted and taking care of a few sunburns she returned home before Patrick and fixed a quick supper.

Hearing the door she ran to it, tears filling her eyes and needing a proper _hello_ from her husband.

"Patrick!" He dropped his bag and she lept into his arms, both taking in the feel of each other and the smells of her shampoo and his cologne and cigarette smoke.

"Timothy sat Angela in her play pen and nestled in between them, feeling the need of his parents more than he ever needed anything else in his life. Losing one parent was enough, the scare of losing two more gave him nightmares.

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months, soon Shelagh was only allowed at the surgery twice a week and confined to home, resting and knitting baby clothes. She had enough now for six babies but she didn't care, a stack of pink, blue, white and yellow clothes all on the table. If it was a boy the pink stack would be given to the charity box, if it was a girl the blue would be sent, either way she was set.

Angela had rather taken to patting mummies tummy and laying her ear on it, feeling the little thumps and giggling in joy. Timothy rather liked to feel the baby too, but only when it was just him and Shelagh. He was protective over Shelagh, making sure she didn't overwork herself or get too hot in the heat of summer.

Another week and they welcomed into the word their miracle baby, and named her.

Hope Evangelina Turner, she gave them back the _hope_ that was taken from them 2 years earlier.


End file.
